AG154
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=秦義人 | director=渡辺正彦 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG151-AG160 | footnotes= * }} Reversing the Charges (Japanese: ドッキリ！ビックリ！エレキッド！！ Startling! Frightening! Elekid!!) is the 154th episode of the , and the 428th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 1, 2005 and in the United States on October 7, 2006. Blurb On the way to the Battle Pike, Ash and his friends spot some strange and stormy weather nearby. What's more, an irritable Elekid is busy zapping all the local Pokémon! Pikachu and Phanpy try to stop Elekid, but in the confusion, May's Pokémon Egg lands on Elekid's head and Elekid gets away. Team Rocket finds Elekid—and the Egg—but Elekid zaps them too and now Mime Jr. is lost as well! Ash and his friends find Mime Jr., who tags along as they search for May's Pokémon Egg. Meanwhile, Elekid continues to use its Electric-type moves on everyone who crosses its path. Lightning from that nearby storm has overcharged it, so now it has to release the excess energy. When Ash realizes what's going on, he has Pikachu charge up the same way. Now Pikachu is ready to battle with Elekid, which should drain enough energy to restore it to normal! Team Rocket shows up with their latest robot, but James calls time-out so he can swap the Pokémon Egg for Mime Jr. Now it's back to stealing Pokémon! The robot is shielded against electricity and too tough for Phanpy to defeat, but Elekid and Pikachu team up for a super-powerful Thunder move that releases their extra charges and overloads the robot. Then Phanpy evolves into Donphan and sends Team Rocket on their way. With everything finally back to normal, our friends can continue their journey to the Battle Pike! Plot As gently places his third Symbol into place, Max checks his PokéNav and tells them that the nearest facility is the Battle Pike, near Fuchsia City. polishes her with watching nearby. They talk about the Egg and how long it took for Phanpy to hatch from one. May then lifts the lid on the container and gently places the Egg inside. A thunderous sound erupts as everyone looks overhead to sight an overpowering thunderstorm. A thunderbolt then sparks from the storm and explodes into the nearby mountainous region. Everyone dashes off into the distance towards the disturbance. Coming out of the brush, Max sights several severely injured which consists of , , and a few others. A strange sound comes from the bushes as they rush over to find an fighting an while May quickly queries its Pokédex data. Elekid starts rotating its arms at a high speed generating an enormous amount of energy and thrusts Exeggutor backwards. Going berserk, Elekid goes for another attack electrifying Exeggutor and knocking it unconscious. Ash attempts to stop Elekid but it just angrily launches a attack towards . The attack is avoided as Pikachu retaliates with an . Elekid dodges this attack and attacks quickly, sending an electrifying charge throughout Pikachu. Pikachu then recovers from the attack and thrusts towards Elekid with , but the attack fails and Pikachu gets pushed back by Elekid. Elekid then dashes towards him with a but intervenes and blocks the attack. Phanpy then performs a knocking Elekid backwards. This only angers Elekid more as its power greatly increases sending electrical bolts in every direction. Everyone dodges the attack but May drops her Pokémon Egg as Max takes a direct hit from the uncontrollable energy. Elekid then launches May's Egg into the air and on top of its head as it devastates the area destroying trees and terrain. The dust and smoke clears as Elekid has disappeared with May's Egg. After a few moments, May finally notices that Elekid has escaped with her Egg. Elekid tries to remove the Egg from atop his head but it is lodged between both of his ears. Meanwhile, is walking down a path when spots an injured ahead. Elekid walks across Team Rocket's path as they devise a plan to capture Elekid. This plan is thwarted as Elekid begins rapidly spinning its arms and sends Team Rocket blasting off into the sky with being blasted in the opposite direction. Elekid manages to remove the Egg from atop its head. Ash and everyone is searching for May's lost Egg as Team Rocket begins searching for Mime Jr. Ahead in the path, Meowth spots the Egg that was lodged between Elekid's ears. While Jessie is excited with this find, James is still worried about Mime Jr. Max then spots Mime Jr. in the path ahead, heavily injured, as Team Rocket sits atop a tree stump. James is increasingly worried about Mime Jr. and as soon as Jessie or Meowth mentions anything about the Egg, James fills with anger. Meanwhile, Ash and everyone is caring for Mime Jr. as it recovers from its injuries. Everyone is excited with Mime Jr.'s recovery as the search continues for May's Egg. Elekid crosses their path again as May notices that the Egg is not lodged between Elekid's ears now. Phanpy and Pikachu interrupt as Elekid begins the battle with a devastating Thunder Punch. Both Pikachu and Phanpy evade this attack as Phanpy responds with a Rollout, but is quickly sent flying backwards by Elekid's electrical energy. The battlefield erupts with a giant plume of smoke and dust with Elekid now gone from the area. Team Rocket is still searching for Mime Jr. as an electrical disturbance sparks nearby and Elekid appears from the nearby underbrush. As James tries to dash towards Elekid, Jessie restrains him and Elekid dashes forward with another Thunder Punch sending Team Rocket blasting off again. In another location, everyone else is searching for May's Egg. Brock then recalls in the past with Pikachu being overcharged with electrical energy and notes that Elekid is in the same condition. A bolt of lightning erupts into the nearby ground as another bolt erupts from the sky and electrifies Pikachu. Pikachu begins the battle with a as then a strange comes thundering from the distance with Team Rocket setting the usual scene. May identifies that James has her Egg while James notices that May has Mime Jr. James then rushes down as May and James trade for Mime Jr. and the Egg. James then returns to the mecha as a net is launched from the mecha with Pikachu dodging and electrifying the mecha. The electrical charge is diverted as Phanpy rushes towards the mecha and thrusts into the mecha. Three bombs are then launched from the mecha as Phanpy deflects these with its . The mecha then attacks knocking Phanpy backwards while Elekid interrupts the battle. Elekid then tries to use Thunder as Pikachu then jumps atop Elekid and both Pokémon's Thunder is combined. The electrical gauge within the mecha slowly increases as Elekid and Pikachu increase the power which sends the mecha's storage power off the charts. As the meter reaches into the danger zone, Team Rocket's mecha explodes and is sent backwards. As the dust and smoke clears, Elekid's ailment seems to have been cured. Ash then tells Phanpy to use a Rollout attack to stop Team Rocket from obtaining Elekid and Pikachu but is sent flying backwards again. A mysterious light overtakes Phanpy's body as the evolutionary process begins to take place and Phanpy evolves into . Donphan then rolls towards Team Rocket one last time with this force knocking Team Rocket's mecha towards the ground. Donphan then finishes the battle with a sending Team Rocket blasting off into the sky for their third and final time. With Elekid now returned to normal, the group bids Elekid farewell. Major events * learns that the next facility is the Battle Pike near Fuchsia City. * Ash's evolves into and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Donphan Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Professor Birch (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * * * * * * Trivia * This is the only episode in which 's is voiced by Jamie Peacock. * remains outside of its Poké Ball for the entire episode. * This is the last episode so far that uses . * This is one of the few episodes where blasts off three times. * is used as background music. Errors * The last frame of the title card in the English dub is a frame of the original Japanese title card. * At some point in the episode, don't have the Eevee egg, although they appear to carry it later. * In the ending scene, 's shadow overlaps on . Dub edits * James refers to as "Mimey" at one point in the English dub. This nickname was already given to Delia's Mr. Mime. In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=बेकाबू एलेकिड |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 154 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Überspannt! es:EP431 fr:AG154 ja:AG編第154話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第153集